As functions of the computer and other communication products are quickly developed and improved, recently in industries related to the semiconductor, in order to meet the demands of diversification and micro-miniaturization of the electronic products and other functions, the chip packaging process increasingly departs from the conventional technique and is developed towards the high precision process having the high power, the high density, and the low cost, and being light, thin, short, and small, and a three-dimensional (3D) stacked integrated chip (IC) technique is developed to meet the demands. Although the concept of the 3D stacked IC has been proposed in several years ago, after the semiconductor process enters the nano-level, the most urgent problem to be solved is the yield of a through silicon via (TSV). It is the foremost topic in a reliability test how to test the integrity and the yield of the TSV. In the recent testing method, in most cases, the reliability test is performed after the 3DIC is already stacked, but usually the TSV structure is defective before the chip is stacked. If the defective TSV is used to perform the process of stacking the chip, the cost and the time are wasted and the process does not have the benefit. Therefore, it becomes quite important how to detect the integrity and the yield of the TSV before the chip is stacked.
In a conventional package testing method, usually a shear test is used to push a solder ball, so as to test the integrity of the solder ball of a ball grid array (BGA) structure, thereby obtaining the reliability of the solder ball according to whether a normative force of the solder ball is damaged. In addition, in the packaging structure using the wire bonding, the reliability is determined according to whether the wires are hooked by the hook to break. In a usual 3DIC integration process, as shown in FIG. 17, after electroplated copper TSVs are fabricated and Cu Chemical Mechanical Polishing/Planarization (CMP) is performed, the integrity of the TSV needs to be tested, but recently a TSV structure integrity testing apparatus and a testing method do not exist.